Onsen
by mistralax
Summary: Un viaje a las aguas termales hará que ambos chicos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos finalmente... KuroShiro.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K ;D espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:** KuroShiro ;D

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Onsen**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la ciudad había presenciado la batalla entre el clan rojo y el azul, resultando en la muerte del líder del clan rojo. La batalla librada en la escuela Ashinaka había dejado a los estudiantes confundidos y aterrorizados, para suerte de todos solo había resultado en una víctima el conflicto.

Poco tiempo después entre el desastre que había quedado por la batalla habían vuelto todos a sus vidas normales, algunas obras se estaban llevando a cabo en la escuela pero las actividades a la isla habían vuelto a la normalidad. Eso no había sido obstáculo para llevar a cabo el festival, muchos retrasos había tenido y los estudiantes no habían perdido el entusiasmo.

Kuroh se encontraba ayudando en lo que podía. Shiro trataba de ayudar también junto con Neko, aunque ambos eran muy torpes para las tareas asignadas.

Kuroh no evitó suspirar de manera cansina, de verdad que no cambiaba, aunque hubiera recuperado sus memorias y quien era realmente Shiro no dejaba de ser él mismo, por un momento le preocupaba que dejara de ser la misma persona que había conocido pero ahí estaba sin una pizca de sensatez, había hecho que se preocupara como nunca. Neko y él habían pasado horas buscando entre los escombros ya que había podido sentir su olor levemente -tenía un buen olfato - y tiempo después le habían encontrado para su alivio, apenas se había disculpado pero eso había sido suficiente para él ver a su rey a salvo era más que suficiente, realmente le había dolido decirle a Neko que quizás ya no le podría entregar aquella sombrilla roja, cuan feliz estaba de haberse equivocado.

Dejó las cajas con algunos artículos para el festival, la escuela realmente lucía bastante animada. Shiro usaba ese traje tradicional y Neko aquel hermoso kimono, aunque se quejaba de lo apretado del obi, le dijo sencillamente que no se quejara y que así debería usarlo. Shiro le había dado una orden en ese momento, que disfrutaran al máximo el festival, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Neko había comido de los diferentes puestos cada uno de los alimentos diciendo cuan deliciosos estaban y provocando a Shiro a comerlos aunque no iba a poder con todos.

- Parece que disfrutan mucho del festival. Eso me alegra - Kukuri se había acercado a ellos.

Le sonrió a la muchacha asintiéndole. Ella había estado muy agradecida por todo con ellos, después de todo lo habían salvado de la influencia del rey incoloro, más bien Shiro la había salvado, él ya había tomado la decisión de asumir la responsabilidad por la muerte de la muchacha, había sido eso algo muy precipitado.

- Uhmm... deberían probar ese evento - ella señaló un puesto bastante colorido y llamativo.

- ¿Qué hay con ese puesto? - Shiro le había preguntado curiosamente.

- Hay un premio sorpresa - ella sonrió, y enseguida al albino pareció interesarle.

- ¡Vamos, Kuroh! ¡debemos intentarlo!- le arrastró hasta el puesto.

Había uno de los estudiantes con un uniforme para la ocasión y un cilindro de color dorado frente a ellos.

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿quieren probar su suerte? - ambos asintieron - ¡Bien! deberán hacer que caiga una perla roja de este cilindro, si lo hacen ganaran un grandioso premio.

Bien, la presentación alegórica alrededor del cilindro resultaba muy interesante por el hecho de que le daba aún mas curiosidad lo que se podía ganar.

Shiro decidió probar primero viendo que Kuroh no se movía, dio unas cuantas vueltas pero una perla blanca salió.

- Es una pena, será en otra ocasión - le sonrió en encargado y le entregó un premio de consolación: un pañuelo.

- Vaya, es algo difícil - suspiró viendo pañuelo - Kuroh, ¿lo vas a intentar? - terminó asintiendo, haría el intento por su rey.

Dio algunas vueltas y esperaba que toda su preparación espiritual le diera algo de suerte.

Neko se había acercado con Kukuri a ver el resultado viendo una perla roja caer, impresionados todos como el encargado se quedaron viendo incrédulos la perla roja.

- ¡H-ha ganado! - sonó una campana con algarabía.

Vio el rostro contento de Shiro mientras aplaudía emocionado.

- ¡¿Cuál es el premio?! - habían saltado los presentes emocionados antes que él mismo Kuroh hiciera la pregunta.

- ¡El premio es un viaje para cuatro personas a las aguas termales! - dijo el encargado al tiempo que sacaba unos tickets.

Los ojos de los presentes brillaron, Kuroh supo que todos ya se habían apuntado al viaje, aunque así era mejor.

Kukuri había parecido algo tímida ante la propuesta pero había aceptado al final ir con ellos a ese viaje.

Shiro parecía muy feliz junto con Neko, aunque dudaba que ambos supieran realmente lo que había ganado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Onsen_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allí se encontraban finalmente luego de un viaje de dos horas de la ciudad. Algo apartados parecía que estaban, no había casi nada que indicara presencia de la alta tecnología que solía haber en la ciudad pero así le resultaba mejor, sin todo el bullicio y el aire puro de la montaña que le recordaba a su casa, que había dejado para ir en busca de su nuevo rey.

Se registraron en el hotel y se les entregó las llaves de sus habitaciones, ambas chicas compartirían la suya y ellos una para los chicos, aunque Neko parecía en desacuerdo Kukuri se había encargado de llevársela.

La habitación era espaciosa y con una gran vista al atardecer.

- Es una hermosa vista - la voz de Shiro le había sacado de su trance.

- Si - le secundó dejando su espada a un lado. Shiro dejó su sombrilla roja acercándose al balcón a respirar el aire.

- Es bastante puro el aire aquí, realmente me agrada - expresó viéndole de reojo.

Kuroh se había quedado observando a Shiro por un rato sin responderle, se había quedado maravillado viendo como el color rojizo del atardecer había teñido el cabello blanco inmaculado.

Se acercó a Shiro acompañándole en el balcón.

- Esto me recuerda a casa...- dijo casi en un susurro recordando la aquella acogedora casa que había compartido con su maestro hasta el día de su muerte.

- ¿Solías vivir en las montañas Kuroh? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si, a mi Maestro le gustaban los jugares tranquilos, vivíamos solo nosotros en aquella montaña - dijo con algo de nostalgia.

- Realmente creo que el señor Ichigen fue una gran persona, Kuroh ha hecho bien de ti guiándote - le sonrió - Yo nunca había podido reclutar a ningún clansmen, supongo que soy un cobarde y aún me falta mucho para ser un verdadero líder, dudo realmente estar la altura de antiguo rey - tenía un deje de debilidad en su mirada.

Kuroh le vio apretar sus labios en una suave sonrisa realmente no sabía que había pasado realmente con Adolf. K Weissman, la persona que Shiro en un momento había sido. Su maestro le había contado de los demás reyes pero del rey plateado había sido un enigma, vivía en lo más alto del cielo viajando en aquel dirigible, solo de él se sabía que era el primer rey.

- Deberías ser consciente que nunca podrías ser como el Maestro Ichigen - le habló con seriedad - Pero quiero que des lo mejor de ti ahora, Isana Yashiro.

El albino abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante las palabras del espadachín. Realmente era un tonto a veces, quizás se estaba atormentando por esas cosas.

- Gracias Kuroh - le sonrió y desvió la mirada al instante porque sus ojos le habían comenzado a picar.

El pelinegro no pasó desapercibido tal acción.

- Shiro...

- Lo siento, se me ha metido algo en el ojo - mintió. Él también lo sabía. Isana Yashiro era un gran mentiroso pero con el tiempo ya había aprendido a leer y ver entre sus palabras y acciones. Prefirió no seguir con el tema, estaban allí para divertirse y no para andar nostálgicos con hechos pasados - Esto... Kuroh, ¿eso de allá que es?

La voz de Shiro le llamó señalando el humo que podía ver entre algunos árboles.

- Son las aguas termales.

- ¡Oh!

- Será mejor prepararnos para ir de seguro las chicas se habrán adelantado - Shiro asintió, se dejó guiar por Kuroh, apenas si conocía de la sociedad japonesa, siempre les había observado desde el cielo pero nunca interactuado con ellos, era una experiencia nueva para él estar en un lugar como ese.

Kuroh le había ordenado ponerse un yukata diciéndole que era la prenda apropiada para ir allá. Ambos se habían cambiado y se dirigían a los baños. Neko se había lanzado sobre Shiro en el pasillo quejándose de no estar con él.

- ¡Neko quiere ir contigo, Shiro! - ella decía chillonamente negándose a soltarse de Shiro.

- Neko, no puedes ir allí, las chicas no pueden entrar donde los chicos - Kukuri se había encargado de llevársela al lado de las chicas, obviamente los baños estaban separados por géneros, sería muy extraño que hubiera un baño mixto.

Ambos chicos se adentraron en el lado de los chicos, no había nadie para su suerte, el vapor había apenas nublado su vista, era curioso el ambiente tan húmedo y cálido, dejó su ropa en una cesta quedando apenas con una toalla.

Realmente le resultaba curioso tomar un baño con otro hombre a su lado, no es que le desagradara Kuroh, solo que era algo que nunca había hecho antes, sus mejillas en un principio se coloraron.

- Primero hay que lavarse - le indicó Kuroh señalando las pequeñas duchas y unos banquitos dispuestos en fila.

- Oh...- otra cosa extraña para él. Se sentó en el banco y comenzó a lavarse como lo hacía Kuroh. Todo esto le resultaba algo nuevo a sus costumbres.

La espuma y el agua resbalaban por su piel dejando una película brillante como rastro, había querido evitar mirar, pero ahí se encontraba casi que embobado mirando, daba gracias de que Shiro no le hubiera descubierto, aunque trataba de actuar como si nada, realmente había extraño en su nuevo rey, o más bien algo en él mismo que le hacía sentir una extraña atracción hacia el albino. Había tratado de ignorar esa extraña sensación y reacciones de su cuerpo pero tenerlo de esa manera tan cerca no pensó que pudiera causarle aquel revuelto en su interior.

- Uhm... Kuroh, ¿ocurre algo? - le preguntó viendo que desde hacía un rato Kuroh dejaba solo el agua correr sin hacer nada.

- No es nada - rápidamente despejó los pensamientos de su mente - Déjeme lavar su espalda - pidió tal y como solía hacer con su antiguo rey.

- ¿Eh? - quizás estaba exagerando pero vio las mejillas de Shiro ponerse de un tono rosa - E-está bien.

Ahora había terminado frotando la espalda de su rey, pensó por un momento que aquello no había sido una buena idea, no entendía ¿por qué le pasaba esto? pero estaba muy concentrado en sentir cada centímetro de su piel. Shiro tenía una piel muy blanca -por no decir pálida- el tacto con el jabón le daba cierta suavidad que le era inevitable rozar con sus dedos, además de que el cabello blanco se había pegado a la nuca del otro por habérselo lavado dejando ver claramente su cuello junto a pequeñas gotas que resbalaban.

_"Esto es indigno" _

Se dijo a sí mismo ante los pensamiento que estaba comenzando a recolectar. Sacó el jabón tratando de despejar su mente.

- G-gracias Kuroh - le dijo el albino anudando la toalla en su cadera.

- No ha sido nada - suspiró - Mejor vayamos de una vez a las termas.

Guió a Shiro a lo que era una laguna bordeada con piedras y el vapor en el ambiente se hizo un tanto más denso.

Ambos se internaron en el agua caliente sintiendo de inmediato que sus cuerpos se relajaban.

- Vaya, esto se siente muy bien - expresó Shiro con sus mejillas sonrojadas seguramente por lo agradable que le resultaba.

Kuroh asintió viendo de reojo a Shiro que parecía realmente contento y relajado. Cerró sus ojos, así también se sentía él, el agua caliente había logrado despejarle de extraños pensamientos.

¿Qué sucedía con él? Shiro representaba para él ahora su rey, y el era su vasallo. Pensar de una manera pecaminosa como esa era extraña, nunca había tenido tales pensamientos, su maestro Ichigen le producía una gran admiración como persona y figura paterna para él pero Shiro no representaba nada de eso, sentía admiración hacia su persona pero algo más que no podía identificar que le hacía cruzar una línea en su mente. Escuchó un leve chapoteo y pensó que era Shiro nadando o haciendo algo con el agua. Sea lo que sea, ese tipo de cosas no se hacían en las aguas termales, abrió sus ojos viendo a su alrededor, el vapor era más denso pero no era eso lo que le extrañaba, sino que Shiro no estaba a su lado como hacía un rato.

- ¿Dónde se metió? - se quedó pensando detenidamente hasta que oyó el sonido de algunas burbujas en el agua cerca de él - ¡Maldición!

Su cuerpo se sentía bastante ligero pero también se había dado cuenta de que todo se había puesto negro a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que denotaban preocupación.

- Kuroh.

- Al fin despiertas - dijo aliviado.

-¿Qué pasó? - veía a su alrededor, no estaba en las termas, estaba en su habitación.

- Al parecer te desmayaste por la temperatura del agua, lo siento, debí percatarme...

- Tranquilo, estoy bien - se apresuró a decir y trató de incorporarse haciendo caer un pequeño pañuelo húmedo de su frente.

- No estabas bien, pudiste haberte ahogado - sintió algo de culpa.

- Está bien Kuroh, además tú estabas allí y me has salvado - Kuroh asintió aunque aun parecía afectado.

- Será mejor que te recuestes por un rato más - le dijo Kuroh sacando un pequeño abanico para darle aire fresco. Realmente Kuroh era alguien muy atento, le hacia pensar en cuan feliz estaba de que estuviera con él.

Sintió la brisa refrescándole, vio a Kuroh que parecía concentrado en lo suyo. Realmente estaba feliz. Por un momento dejó su vista fija en él para mantenerse despierto. Kuroh era realmente una buena persona, en eso no se había equivocado, quizás no sabría como vivir ahora si Kuroh no estuviera con él, siempre cocinaba deliciosos platillos para él, así como cuidaba sus modales, cosa que sabía muy bien pero que de un momento a otro había descuidado. Aunque había algo más que el agradecimiento diario por esos gestos, desde que había visto a Kuroh había quedado también maravillado por su apariencia. Le miró de reojo, era un muchacho muy guapo realmente, algo en él le hacía siempre sentir sus mejillas calientes y esa extraña sensación de su presión sanguínea aumentando, era algo que nunca había experimentado en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo.

Su mente por un momento se trasladó a aquellos momentos que solía pasar en Himmelreich, había leído y trataba de informarse del mundo, se había encontrado leyendo algunas novelas románticas donde describían lo apasionado, tierno y a veces trágico del amor. Según lo poco que sabía ya que no era un experto como tal en el tema, solo conocía el amor fraternal hacia su hermana fallecida y se encontraba descubriendo su cariño hacia las demás personas que le rodeaban, quizás era eso mismo lo que le estaba pasando ahora con Kuroh, porque Kuroh lo consideraba un amigo, así como llegó en un momento a considerar a Daikaku, pero realmente quería comprobar hasta qué punto eso era cierto.

- Kuroh - se sentó sobre el futón donde estaba recostado aunque Kuroh no parecía muy de acuerdo.

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - el pelinegro le miró curioso pero asintió rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho - Cierra tus ojos un momento - Kuroh le miró dudoso pero cerró sus ojos.

Realmente lo había hecho, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que rondaba su cabeza, tomó algo de aire, ya se disculparía luego con Kuroh.

El pelinegro se preguntaba el porqué de aquella orden, se vio tentado a querer abrir sus ojos, seguramente algo estaba tramando su rey. Su mente se quedó en blanco de pronto, un extraño contacto contra sus labios se hacía presente, era suave y delicado, podía decirse que era un suave roce, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Shiro frente a él con las mejillas muy rojas apartándose de golpe.

- ¡Lo siento, Kuroh!

- ¿Q-que? - aún no procesaba sintió su cara ponerse algo caliente - ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo? - por un momento dejó de pensar en él como su rey y solo como Isana Yashiro.

- Ehm... fue un beso - expresó un tanto apenado.

Kuroh entrecerró sus ojos - Eso lo sé - sabía lo que era un beso aunque nunca había besado a nadie pero sencillamente iba en contra de todas sus expectativas que su primer beso fuera con otro hombre o peor con su rey, aunque eso complicaba un poco las cosas, no se lo esperaba y mucho menos que aunque quisiera admitirlo no le resultaba desagradable, más bien sentía como si un poco de la ansiedad que sentía se hubiera esfumado - Pero ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Shiro desvió la mirada como si fuera un niño regañado - Lo siento de verdad, se que para ti debería resultar extraño pero había algo que quería comprobar.

¿Comprobar?

Alzó una ceja.

- Explícate.

- ¡Jo! esto es vergonzoso - el color de sus mejillas se había hecho un poco más fuerte - Kuroh, creo que me gustas - el aludido dibujó una mueca de sorpresa, esperaba que le dijera que era alguna broma cruel o algo por estilo - Mi corazón hace "doki doki", como dicen las novelas románticas desde que te conocí, eres una persona muy atenta conmigo y creo que eso solo me ha hecho reforzar esos sentimientos - realmente parecía muy avergonzado diciendo aquellas cosas, realmente lo debía ser, ya que ni él lo hubiera dicho de una manera tan accidentada. Shiro se había quedado en silencio después de aquello. Seguramente esperaba que le respondiera algo. Parecía un niño jugando con las mangas del yukata.

Realmente no era algo que pudiera negar ya a éstas alturas, pero la persona frente a él le comenzaba a resultar encantadora. No creía que aquello fuera una broma, realmente parecía muy real lo que había expresado y no sería nada caballeroso burlarse de aquello, al contrario una extraña calidez se hizo presente en su interior que su rey le dijera aquello era como si le quitara un peso de encima por no ser el único en tener un pensamiento que había considerado pecaminoso, pero realmente ¿era capaz de cruzar esa línea invisible entre rey y vasallo?

Desde el punto de vista moral era incorrecto, quizás era algo que no debía hacer pero ¿era capaz de rechazarle?

_"Maestro Ichigen ¿qué debería hacer?"_

Pensó por un momento sintiendo como aquellos pensamientos le agobiaban. Estaba tomando una decisión equivocada, se había prometido no buscar respuestas basándose en su maestro, apreciaba sus enseñanzas pero entonces él mismo debía ser capaz de forjar su camino. Justo como aquella vez cuando le habló a Shiro en su habitación.

- Sabes Kuroh, no es algo que debas responderme - Shiro se levantó y dio unos pasos lejos de él -Tan sólo quería expresar mis sentimientos, solo espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación, ¿verdad? - había abierto la ventana al balcón dándole la espalda. Era un idiota, un idiota mentiroso, eso es lo que siempre seria escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo esa sonrisa.

Se levantó con un paso lento pero firme, parecía que Shiro se había perdido en la vista a la luna frente a ellos. Mantuvo su postura y le tomó por la espalda rodeando el cuerpo del más bajo con sus brazos.

- K-Kuroh.

- No seas tan egoísta por una vez en tu vida y enfrenta los hechos. No huyas - dijo en tono bajo pero audible para el otro.

Se quedó paralizado y casi se le aguan los ojos por oír esas palabras tan parecidas a las que había escuchado alguna vez de parte de un viejo amigo.

- Siento lo mismo por ti - sintió el cuerpo de Shiro estremecerse y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

- Kuroh entonces tu... - Shiro se separó de él un poco para poderse girar y mirarle directamente sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y sus mejillas estaban evidentemente sonrojadas.

De cierta manera aquella expresión le parecía tierna, sin pensarlo mucho más terminó con la poca distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un beso un tanto superficial, solo era un roce de labios, en un movimiento inesperado Shiro había abierto sus labios dándole la oportunidad de avanzar. Quizás estaba yendo muy rápido y habiéndose saltado etapas como "tomarse de las manos" pero ya no podía echar vuelta atrás cuando había metido su lengua en la boca del albino.

Sintió como el otro se había a aferrado a su yukata con sus manos temblorosas y había comenzado a explorar su boca al tiempo que sentía que el otro reaccionaba, sintiendo su lengua moverse junto a la suya.

- ¡Chicos! ¡¿están allí?! - ambos escucharon la voz de Kukuri al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

Sin pensarlo mucho se separaron como si un corrientazo les hubieran dado. Se vieron de reojo y Shiro trató de alejar la expresión apenada de su rostro.

- Si, estamos, pueden pasar - dijo claro y la puerta fue abierta de golpe entrando Neko abrazando de una manera bastante efusiva a Shiro.

- ¡Shiro! Neko te extrañó! - dijo apegándose a él.

- Jeje, tranquila Neko solo fue un rato. ¿Dime te gustaron las aguas termales?

- ¡Sí! A Neko le gustó mucho!

- En realidad se puso a nadar mucho - dijo Kukuri con algo de pena.

- No pasa nada, hemos venido a divertirnos - sonrió.

- Chicos, dentro de poco llegará el servicio de habitación con la cena - dijo Kukuri viendo un reloj en la pared.

Los tres asintieron y quedaron impresionados al ver el festín, Neko estaba especialmente feliz por la comida marina.

Miró como todos a su alrededor sonreían y eran felices, no pudo evitar que a felicidad le invadiera también, queriendo atesorar aquel momento en los más profundo de su memoria.

Al final se encontraba preparándose para dormir, no sabía porque habían tantas mariposas revueltas en su estómago.

Kuroh había sacado los futones para dormir. Solo dormirían juntos, al igual que en el dormitorio de Ashinaka.

Vio a Kuroh que ya estaba dormido a su lado, pensaba que había sido rápido.

- Duérmete, tienes que descansar - escuchó la voz de Kuroh, se había dado cuenta de que le estaba observando.

- S-si. Uhm... puedo dormir contigo - seguramente aquello había sido algo salido de su parte pero sentía muchas ganas de estar junto a el, más si sus sentimientos habían sido aclarados.

- Se supone que estas durmiendo a mi lado - decía ya que técnicamente eso hacía, sus futones estaban en cercanía alineados de manera paralela.

Shiro infló sus mejillas - No es a eso a lo que me refería. Ya sabes dormir juntos - dijo esto último con un deje de vergüenza.

Kuroh se quedó tieso como tabla viéndole. Realmente en menos de un día había cruzado una cerca y todos esos pasos que las parejas debían llevar, además ¿no se dormía junto a alguien hasta casarse con él?

- ¿P-pero qué dices, tienes siquiera idea de lo que...?

- Claro que la tengo. Dije: dormir juntos - se abalanzó sobre él metiéndose debajo de su cobija apegándose con fuerza a su cuerpo - Buenas noches, Kuroh.

Claro solo dormir juntos, quiso replicar aquella conducta inapropiada pero Shiro ya se había dormido, aquello había sido un logro. Apenas pudo apreciar el rostro durmiente del albino pero no pudo evitar sentir feliz de tenerle así entre sus brazos.

- Buenas noches, Shiro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Blegh, estoy cursi XD Espero que les haya gustado el fic, algo soso, ya vengo diciendo lo mismo, fics atrás bah, estoy muy sosa XD pero aquí estoy dándole amorzt a esta pareja. Esto se me ocurrió después de ver esa imagen oficial de todos los chicos en el onsen, quisiera un especial así al menos, bueno nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
